The Truth
by Saiyans are scared of Bulma
Summary: Sort of AU-ish take on the REAL world of Sonic.  In Amy's POV, it shows her past as an abused outcast, and how Sonic saved her for the first time.  Includes strong language and attempted rape, for older teens.


**Hi! I know, I should work on my other fics. But this idea hit me last night and I just **_**had**_** to write it. It's just a one-shot, I promise. Unless anyone who likes this wants more. This takes place after the episode where Amy goes on a date with Sam (from Sonic X, unfortunately the only Sonic thing I can watch).**

**So, I don't own Sonic or the characters or Sega or 4kids or Escaoe the Fate. They own themselves.**

* * *

><p>"Get back here you BASTARDS!" I yelled after Sonic and Sam as they raced off into the sunset. I took off a boot and threw it at them. Too bad they were so fast; they were already just clouds of dust. That didn't stop me from throwing the other boot at them, though. "You're just going to leave me here while it's getting dark? GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" I stood there yelling obscenities after them as the sun went down and the moon and stars revealed themselves. Finally, my throat started to hurt and my voice got hoarse. I sank to the sand with a heavy sigh.<p>

"Dammit. And to think this week started out so good." I mumbled to myself as I took of my shoes and rolled up my pants. Yes, I was wearing pants, and an Escape the Fate T-shirt, and a jacket, and not some stupid red dress. No, you can't believe all that bullshit 4kids and Sega wants you to believe. It's sooooo fucking wrong, it's not even funny. I moved to the water and sat with my butt on the moist sand while the waves licked my toes. Sitting like this, I thought about two things: when Sonic would come to apologize and the differences in my life and the life of the Amy those bastards made for the games. I am _not_ that obsessed with Sonic, although I _do_ have a crush on him. But, he knows about that, and is cool with it. He had a line of adoring fans back home. Hm… I guess I better tell the whole story, huh?

While it _is_ true that Sonic, me and the rest of the group came from another world, it's _not _true that we're walking talking hedgehogs. At home, there are four types of living things: plants(none like Cosmo the Seedrian, no, just normal trees and flowers and stuff), animals(no, they don't have extremely weird colors, like pink or blue or red), humans, and… in-between. Like, I am part hedgehog, with pointy cat-like ears ad a tail, but other than that, I look like a normal human. Same goes for Sonic, and Tails, and Cream, etc., only with their own animals. I bet you're wondering how that happened.

Well, it's a famous legend for us Anthros, as well as my favorite story ever. Once, many many years ago, a human girl, who loved nature, fell in love with a boy. She wanted to be with him, but he was demanding, and told her she would have to give up her habits of walking through the woods or swimming in the creek to be with him. She lied, and told him she could speak with the animals of the forest and that they needed her. He asked her to prove it, and she told him that she would in a couple hours. So she went to her tribe's wise woman. The woman gave her a potion and told her told drink it in the forest. The woman also gave her a warning: "Never use this gift to deceive people, only for honest work. The consequences will be disastrous if you do not listen." The girl agreed and went into the forest, where she drank the potion. The boy found her there, just finishing it. When he asked what she was doing, she ignored the wise woman's advice, and lied once again. She said she was in deep conversation with the birds. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt an angry heat in her chest. She grabbed her shirt and fell to the ground. The heat moved across her body, changing her ears into those of an animal and giving her a tail. She saw her reflection in a puddle and fled when the boy tried to kill her. She ran and hid in the woods among the animals, which she could now understand. She fell asleep in a tree. When she woke up, she found she had different animal features than the day before; these were more bird-like. She found that if she fell asleep, her features would change. One day a bird, the next a fox, the next a fish. She lived like this, in hiding, every village she came across out to kill her. One day she met a man. He was able to look past her curse and decided to take her in. They fell in love, and had many children. They had the same features their mother had whenever they were born. Hedgehogs, bats, echidnas, foxes, it just depends. Those children fell in love with other humans, and it turns out the 'Animal Gene', as it is known today, is dominant. La-di-da.

Cool story, huh? I wonder what it would've been like to be her. She must have lived happily with her husband and children. I want that, someday. Not now, I'm only 15, but still. I moved to lie down on my back. The waves were now completely swallowing my ankles. The tide was rising. I decided to get up and rescued my shoes before they were carried off. I picked one up when suddenly the sand around it exploded upwards. I fell back protecting my eyes as the sand rained down on me. When it was all done, I looked around and noticed I was in a cage.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled into the night sky. I heard a very annoying and slightly evil laugh. I knew who it was, but I turned to it and yelled, "Eggman, you better let me out before I kick your ass!"

"Oh, hohoho, such a dirty mouth for such a pretty girl. Why don't you just try?" was his reply.

"Fine!" I grabbed the charm on my necklace that brought out my piko-piko hammer. I started to swing it at the bars, but to my surprise, it just disappeared. "What?" I grabbed the charm again and brought out the hammer. Once again, it disappeared. I tried again and again, but I just couldn't get it to stay! "What the hell is this, you bastard?"

"There you go cussing me out again. Now, am I that bad?" I was about to reply that yes, he was, when he interrupted me. "Those bars are made from a special material that dispels all weaponry. It's useless to fight, my dear Rose."

"Stop calling me that! People are going to start thinking you're a pedophile!" He was a disgusting pig who had started calling me his dear Rose. I don't know why, but I got the feeling he wasn't just capturing me to lure Sonic out. He had this weird expression on his face. It made me nervous, and more than a little scared. "Wh-what are you planning? What are you going to do to Sonic?"

"Who says I'm after Sonic?" Those words chilled me to the bone. "I heard a legend about your people, little flower. That girls like you can be extremely powerful. I plan to harness that power, and make it mine."

"You dirty old man!" Maybe I should explain the 'girls like you thing'. Remember how I said the animals are all normal-colored? That goes for us Anthros, too. Except for a few, like me and Sonic. He's got blue hair, while I've got pink. In one legend, a blue-haired boy saves his tribe from an evil, pink-haired witch girl. The stories spoke heavily of her evil powers. Because of these stories, girls born with pink hair are seen as bad omens and are tossed out of the village as babies, while boys born with blue hair are treated like royalty. The only reason I wasn't cast out was because a three-year drought ended the day I was born. The people in my village kept me alive, thinking it would please the gods or something.

"Those are just legends, retard!"

"Oh, but haven't you noticed? You can do things no one else can, see things you're too afraid to look into." Well, shit-sickles! How'd he know about that? "The ghosts that haunt you, the elements you can control, the future you can see." He threw down a deck of Tarot cards. "Why don't you tell me your future?"

I picked up the deck and shuffled through it, looking for the card I wanted. Ah, there it was. The Fool. I held it up to him. "See this? It's what you are!"

"That's not very nice, Amy."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have feelings. You're a fool, and nothing can be done about that! You never see that Sonic will beat you! He always does! He'll rescue me, too. Just you watch!" I was going to say more, but the doctor pressed a button on his flying thingamajig and I got electrocuted. I screamed, and fell to the ground. I heard the door to the cage open, and the evil man walked in. He knelt beside me and grabbed my hair with one hand. The other wrapped completely around my throat, successfully pinning me to the ground and keeping me controlled.

"Now listen here, bitch," he whispered in my ear, "I have control now, so unless you want to die, you'll do as I say."

"I'd rather _die_ than listen to you!" I spat at him. His grip tightened on my throat. I couldn't breathe! Suddenly, it loosened. I gasped in the air tainted by his nasty smell as if it were the freshest, cleanest around.

"You know," he started, removing the hand from my pink locks and placing it on his chin, "I've been working on Chaos Control. Or, trying to create it using false chaos emeralds. I need a test subject. I could try to send you back to your village."

I felt my eyes widen. He couldn't! Could he? I don't know… All I know is that I don't want it to happen. My tribe would kill me! Maybe I should explain…

On my world, women aren't treated equally as men. All our stories have women as the evil leader. They are mean, manipulative, and destructive. They influence our men so much, they decided they had to keep us on leash. If you were born with pink hair, like me, you were especially hated. Like I said, I should've died when I was born. But because of the rain, I kept my life. That doesn't mean the people accepted me. Most of the time, I was ignored. I had to find my own food, live alone without running water or electricity, and not communicate with any of the 'normal' people. Sometimes, I was even used as a punching bag. Occasionally, people, usually boys, ambushed me on my way home from the river. They would start by bullying me – knocking the water bucket out of my hands, tripping me up, demanding money. Eventually, even though I did everything they said, they would start hitting me. I ended up on the ground, curled into a ball to prevent them from injuring my insides.

After one especially brutal beating, a boy came up to me as I limped home. He saw my blood, bucket, and water on the ground on his way home and decided to help me. I refused his help, but he wouldn't leave me alone. He left after I said no for the eighth time, and I thought it was for good. But, he was gone for _maybe_ three seconds, and he returned with a bucket full of water. He lifted me up onto his back despite my protests and ran me to my home. It was amazing, his speed. His blue hair was in my face, but I could see the city rush by in beautiful colors. He got me home without spilling any of the water. He even stayed with me, and helped me dress my wounds. He was only 10, but he seemed to know what he was doing. That was the first time Sonic saved me. He promised to always be there to protect me.

He started walking me home after that. Every time I had to go to get water, he would always be there, waiting to escort me home. The beatings stopped for a couple months, but they returned with twice the force from before. When the people of my little city found out about us, they ordered us to stay apart. Sonic was kept an eye on, so he couldn't meet me at the river anymore. I was beaten day after day. Eventually, he _was_ able to sneak out. He came to my house, where I was bed-ridden from the pain. He quickly ran out and got a doctor to look at me. My life was saved then, too. But that bastard doctor sold us out. He spread the rumor that Sonic was visiting the outcast. Soon, they ordered my death. The same boys who ambushed me were to beat me in a public execution. By the time Sonic heard of this, I was barely alive. He escaped his watchers and rescued me. We ran away from the city together, me barely alive on his back. He took me to a human doctor, and that was the third time he saved me. I learned to fight after that time.

Now here I was, captured by Eggman. "Oh, well, Egghead. Why don't you kill me now, 'cause that's what'll happen when I get home." I glared up at him with a smile on my face. "Either way, I'm a goner."

"That's it? You're just going to lay there and die? You don't have any regrets?"

I thought for a minute. "Only two: that I didn't take you with me, and that I couldn't spend more time with Sonic." I spat in his face. "So why don't you kill me now and get it over with?"

"I will. But first…" he started undoing the zipper on my jacket. I realized what he was doing and started to struggle. That only seemed to encourage him more. He moved his hand to hold my arms above my head.

"STOP!" I kicked and twisted, but my energy was still zapped from the electric blast, so I couldn't even muster the energy to call on those special powers both he and I knew I had. I yelled and screamed, but no one heard me. Eggman got tired of it and gagged me with my gloves. Damn that Sonic! Just leaving me on the beach! Tears started to run down my face as Eggman groped my boob.

Then I heard something amazing: voices. More specifically, my friends' voices. How come Eggman didn't here them? I heard Sonic say he would look in this direction, since that's where he left me. _Hurry, Sonic! _I prayed. _Please hurry!_ Eggman started undoing my pants when a blur raced past us. The wind was fierce, and yielded to a super pissed Sonic.

"EGGMAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He screamed. He rushed forward and threw the evil man away from me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I grabbed his shirt and cried into it. Keeping one arm around me, he ran towards Eggman and hit him. He punched and kicked repeatedly until the man was forced to retreat, unfortunately with his life.

After that, Sonic just held me as I cried. We sank to the ground and I sobbed and cried and snotted all over the place. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he? I should've been here sooner. I shouldn't have left you all alone. I'm so sorry, Amy. Damn him. I knew he would try something like this, I saw it in his eyes the last time we fought!" Sonic started to stand, but I pulled him down.

"Don't, stay here, with me." I looked into his face for the first time. It was blurred by tears, but it was still very handsome. "I need you…" Sonic relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. He ran his fingers through my hair and whispered comforting words. I could sense when Tails walked up with Knuckles(more of those strange powers?). Sonic told them to leave us alone for a while, and that we'd meet them at the hotel.

I could tell when I started falling asleep, because I heard Sonic say, "Don't worry, Amy. I promise I'll be better. I won't leave you like this again, I promise." Then it felt like he kissed my forehead. He would never do that outside of a dream. Would he?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please review!<strong>


End file.
